


Ink Me

by lovelybucky



Category: Cpatian America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve, BoyxBoy, Couch Sex, Drug Use, Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Tattoos, Top Bucky, Weed, edibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybucky/pseuds/lovelybucky
Summary: Steve Rogers gets a tattoo, but the artist throws in some extras.





	Ink Me

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the serum never existed and Bucky and Steve live in modern day. Bucky is a tattoo artist and loves what he does.  
> Follow me on Wattpad! @lovelybucky

I walk up to the brick building and immediately the window painting catches my eye. It's not a picture per se, it just said "tattoos and piercings" but the brush strokes and style intrigued me. If the tattoos look as good as that, I'm in luck. I took a deep breath and I pushed open the glass door. The scent of rubbing alcohol hit my nose immediately and it would have bothered me if I wasn't used to smelling it on my mother when she came home every morning. I looked around the lobby if you could even call it that. It was just a desk, a small, beat-up loveseat, some band poster, and the window.  
"Hey, there.", a tall, red-haired woman said. "Have an appointment?"  
"Uh, yeah. With, uh, James Barnes". I searched high and low for a place that gave good tattoos and I heard that James was the best in the whole city.  
"Steve?"  
"Yep, that's me.", I said. Why am I so fucking awkward.  
"Great, just wait here and I'll get Bucky from the back". Bucky? I had an appointment with James.  
Bucky's POV:  
"Hey, Bucky.", Nat said. She had walked in on my eating her lunch. Shit.  
"Hi, Nat. 'Sup?", I said with my mouth full.  
"Well, I'll yell at you for eating my food later. Right now you have a customer".  
"What am I lookin' at?"  
"Oh, you got yourself a virgin. No tats, no piercings, I'm getting a real 'twink' vibe from him."  
"What does he look like?", I asked, growing more interested in his "2 o'clock".  
"Skinny, blond, short, big blue eyes, sharp jaw. Looks like he likes to argue. You could probably break him with your thumb, though.", she snorted. Not believing her, I walked out of the back room and into the lobby. There wasn't some guy sitting out there. He was a fucking angel. Golden hair, fair, almost white skin, big, blue doe eyes, and perfect pink lips. He was all skin and bones, but he didn't look weak.  
"James?", he asked.  
That fucking voice could make someone (me) do anything.  
Steve's POV:  
"Yeah, that's me. But please, call me Bucky. No one calls me James besides my mom and last time I checked she wasn't a 25 year old in need of a tattoo". Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I can take some teasing, though.  
"I'm 26 for your information.", I smiled.  
"Now that we've got your age clarified, want to come with me?" I nodded and followed him to a side room. I sat on the cushioned table and he sat on a stool opposite me.  
"So Steve, what are you looking to get?", he asked. There was no humor in his tone, he was all business now.  
"Well, uh, I'm not really sure. I was hoping you could help me with that."  
Bucky's POV:  
One of the policies here was you had to have a design in mind before you came. This... beautiful boy obviously didn't read those rules before he made his appointment. Oh well, I could make an exception for him. I didn't have anything else to do today.  
"Um, ok then. Well, tell me... why you're getting this tattoo.  
Steve's POV:  
"Uh...", I hesitated. Should I really open up to this guy? Fuck it. "I was real sick as a kid and my mom never really let me do anything. She was always afraid I'd get hurt. But... she passed last year and I knew I was an adult and I could make my own choices, but she was sick and I wanted to be her 'perfect child', ya know?" Bucky did know. His dad always pressured him to be the best at everything, too bad they didn't want the same things.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get you. So you're trying to live out your teenage years in your twenty's?" I smiled and nodded.  
"Basically. I want something that means something though. I don't want to get some picture poked into me unless it has meaning. Like survival. I almost died as a kid. Double pneumonia and some other shit and I was really close. I'll always remember my mom crying when the doctors told her I was gonna be ok. It was 10:05 at night when they told her. Since then she kept a pocket watch that was always set to 10:05 around her neck. She wanted me to have it but I told her to keep it. Hopefully, she's still wearing it...", I trailed off. Bucky's artistic mind was racing, trying to envision an image as beautiful as he was.  
"What about family life? What were your parents like?"  
"Um, my mom was a nurse. She was the best. We didn't have much money after my dad passed so she picked up extra shifts at the hospital. Didn't see her much as a teen, she was always workin' and stuff.", I said, trying not to cry at the memory. "Then she got TB from her patients and she couldn't shake it."  
Bucky nodded slowly as if he understood. Did he actually understand?  
"What about your dad?"  
"He was a good man. He always tried to send money to us every month for rent and stuff. He was a factory worker in England and he got in some kind of accident. I'm not sure exactly what happened, my mom wouldn't tell me. He moved when I was 10. He and my mom would always take me on walks around the old parts of the city. That was our 'adventure' of the week. Not like they had enough money to take me to Disney or something."  
"I loved walking through Brooklyn. My grandparents used to live there and I would always bring them stuff.", Bucky recalled. He seemed like an understanding guy. He probably had the same kind of experiences that I did. "Now, what about you? Your job, hobbies, anything really."  
"I'm a sketch artist for the NYPD. I went to art school and I wish I could do something better, but whatever pays the bills, right? I like to draw. I'd say I'm pretty good but that's up to the individual.", I chuckled.  
"Ah, so you're an artist. You can help me with the design then.", Bucky chuckled. "Where do you want it?" I fought the urge to make some kind of lewd joke and just answered the question.  
"My ribs." Bucky made a sort of startled noise.  
"That's one of the most painful areas."  
"I know." Bucky looked at me with a sort of smug, knowing look.  
"Any particular reason?", he asked.  
"It's kind of stupid, but when I was little, I almost rolled down the stairs but my mom caught me and broke her rib of the railing." Bucky's eyes got big. "She was fine, and it was a joke about how I owe her a rib..."  
"That's cute. Real Momma's boy aren't ya?"  
"I am.", I said shortly. "When she saved your life as many times as she did, I think I have the right to be a 'Momma's boy'"  
"You've got a good point, blondie." We both laughed. I liked this guy. "Ok, so here's what I'm thinking: Your mom and dad holding both of your hands and you're walking through the city. At the top, there's a clock set to 10:05 like your mom's watch. Sound good?", he asked. Wow, he had a good memory.  
"Wow...uh, yeah yeah, sounds good."  
"I'll need your help drawing them 'cause I don't know what they look like. You're an artist and you look like you're good at realism."  
"Yeah, I have some pictures that I can go by."  
"Great, this is a do-able work. I'll work on the sketch and next time you come in I'll finish it. I can tell you it's going to be over $200, though. Is that a deal breaker?", he asked, looking a little worried.  
"No, no. I have some money set aside for this. I've been thinking about it for a while."  
"Alright. So I'll let you go. You can go up to the front desk and schedule your tattoo appointment."  
"Great. Thank you, Bucky. I'll see you soon.", I said as I walked out the door.  
There was something about him that I liked. I don't know what it was. His voice? His hair? His eyes? All I knew was I needed to see him again, and soon.  
I walked up to the front desk and the same red-haired woman was there.  
"Hi, I'd like to make my next appointment.", I said, feeling a little intimidated by the piercings on her face.  
"Ok, when are you thinking?"  
"Tuesday at four?"  
"That works. See you then, Steve." I waved goodbye to her as I walked out if the shop. Tuesday was only two days away. Could I wait to see Bucky?  
~  
Tuesday couldn't come fast enough. I finished my sketches within the first hour I got home and was stuck waiting around for two days.  
Then it was here. It was finally here.  
I walked into the shop and the red-haired woman (who I found our was names Natasha) brought me back to Bucky's room.  
"Hey, Steve. I finished the majority of the drawing. All I need are yours.", Bucky smiled. I gave him the ripped out piece of sketchbook paper and his eyes grew larger.  
"Wow, this is amazing. You're a really good artist.", I blushed at the compliment.  
I sat on the stool as Bucky copied my drawings onto his. It felt like forever until he was finished.  
"Here it is." He held up his own book and in grey on the page was the most beautiful picture I had ever seen.

 

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" I was practically bouncing on the table.  
"I'm glad you like it. Is there any changes you'd like to make?" I shook my head. It was too perfect. "Alright, Blondie. This is your last chance to back out.", he chuckled.  
"Nope, I'm sure. Not backing out now.", I matched his smile.  
I sat on the table as Bucky cleaned his needles, transferred the design on some special kind of paper and transfer the image into his skin. When they got the placement right, Bucky started with the outline.  
"Fuck!", I hissed. I knew it was going to hurt but I didn't think it would be like this.  
"You alright, Steve?", Bucky asked. His eyes were full of concern but I figured he was just being nice.  
"Yeah... didn't think it'd hurt that much". I was surprised at how raspy my voice was. "You picked the spot, buddy. Told ya it was gonna hurt." There was a light in his eye that I couldn't understand, but I sure as hell want to.  
Bucky continued on the tattoo and it seemed like he was going even slower, just to fuck with me. After what felt like hours, Bucky finally announced that he was finished... with the outline.  
"Wanna look at it?", Bucky asked. I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I shouldn't.  
"Yeah", I said. I turned my head down and looked at my bare chest. The skin was red and tender and I thought I was going to throw up if I had to look at it anymore. Beyond the gross wound was a beautiful line drawing. "Wow..."  
"Good so far?", he asked.  
"So fucking good.", I quickly replied. Bucky snorted and whispered something that sounded like "That's what she said." I watched as he switched the color in the needle to a lighter grey.  
"I'm going to start the shading. This is probably going to hurt a little more, but you're a big boy. You can take it.", he teased.  
I rolled my eyes and he got back to work. The needle broke my skin and I was able to ignore the constant stabbing.  
Bucky took a short break after about 45 minutes to get us both some snacks and to put on the rock station. Surprising. Girls, Girls, Girls by Mötley Crüe started to play.  
"Isn't this ironic.", Bucky chuckled.  
"Huh?", I said stupidly.  
"Let's just say... long legs and burgundy lips aren't really my scene." He's gay!  
"Oh... yeah. Isn't mine either.", I said quietly.  
"Quality bonding time here. I found out you're gay and a momma's boy in the span of a week." I laughed at his comment but had to stop my movements so he could continue his work.  
"Top or bottom?", he asked, not looking away from my skin. I wasn't exactly shy about my sexuality, I just didn't talk about it much.  
"Bottom."  
"Figured. Do you know Nat? The front desk worker?" I nodded. "When you first came in she told me there was a 'cute blonde giving off serious twink vibes'" We both giggled.  
"Can't say she's wrong.", I smirked.  
We talked for a while longer while he did his work. He told me about his family and friends, and it turns out we went to school together! I never noticed him and apparently, he looked a lot different back then.  
"I'm all done.", he announced. I looked down at my ribs to find a beautiful black and white piece of art where my pale skin was.  
"Holy shit.", I muttered. I looked back up at him and his eyes were full of happiness.  
"I love giving the first tattoo. They're always so happy." I couldn't help but smile at that.  
"I'm sorry to kill the mood, but we've got to talk pricing. This whole thing took me three hours and it was pretty detailed, so it's gonna be $300.01."  
"One cent?", I asked with a confused smile.  
"You made me talk about my worst summer camp experience. That was fucking painful.", he grinned.  
"Alright, $300.01 it is. I pay up front?" He nodded.  
"The skins gonna be red and swollen", he quickly met my eyes and smirked, "so put some ice on it and try not to run into anything, or get into fights."  
"Not making any promises about the fights."  
"We're not that close. I'm not gonna bail you out.", he snickered. I sighed fondly and thanked him before I left the room. I paid Natasha up front and left with my new piece of art.  
It had only been a few minutes, but I knew I needed to see him again.

The next day...

It was pathetic, really. It had only been a day and I was already planning on going back. I should wait until this one heals first, though. My skin has been tender and I've been extra careful not to injure myself. I decided to forego a shirt to let it air out and scab over. I spent a long while looking in front of my full-length mirror, examining the art. It was amazing. Bucky really captured the essence of my parents even though he never met them.  
During my time studying myself, I was convinced that my chest was too plain. I need another tattoo. What about a piercing? Natasha does those, I think. She seems nice enough.  
I did my research on her and apparently, she invited her own aftercare treatment for every piercing. Sounds good enough.  
I went back to the small shop and asked if there were any walk-in appointments available for Natasha.  
She brought me to the display case on the wall where all the gems were.  
"Do you have... um, nipple ones?" She giggled at my embarrassment and pointed them out to me.  
There were some circle ones, dangly ones, barbells and some that were connected by a chain. I picked a barbell with a little red, white and blue circle and a star in the middle. I thought it was cute and at least I would like it.  
"One or both?", she asked while she sat on the purple leather stool.  
"Only one. Gotta keep it interesting.", I smiled. She nodded and prepared her needles.  
I nervously bounced in my seat and stared at the band posters on the walls. I was reading a KISS poster above the door to Bucky's room when the man caught my eye.  
He looked shocked to see me in Natasha's chair (stool), but his surprised expression quickly turned into a smirk. He winked at me and walked into, what I figured to be, the staff room.  
When I looked back, Natasha had a purple marker held against my left nipple. It was surprisingly cold and I shuddered.  
"How does this look?", she asked. I cocked my head to see around the marker.  
"It looks good there. Will this hurt?", I said, feeling increasingly unsure.  
"Yep.", she said dryly. "I'll make it quick."  
She aligned her needle with the marks on my skin and told me to take a deep breath. When I exhaled, she punctured my nipple.  
"Mother fuck!", I exclaimed. The feeling was worse than any IV or shot I've ever had.  
"Watch your language or I'll kick you out.", she chastised.  
"Oh, please. She curses like an Italian dad fixing a dishwasher.", I heard an unfamiliar voice say from behind me. I slightly turned my head to see a man with dirty blonde hair with a very prominent arrow tattoo on his neck.  
"Don't out me, Clinton. Don't forget I have shit on you.", she challenged.  
"For the love of God, will you two shut the fuck up? We have a customer". I immediately recognized the voice and my eyes snapped to the front desk. Bucky!  
"I have dirt on you too, Barnes.", Natasha glared.  
"So do I.", I smirked. Bucky narrowed his eyes slowly shook his head.  
"So, Steve... after you're done gettin' your nips stabbed, wanna get a drink?"  
Shit. Fuck. Oh my Gosh. This is the best day. Did he ask me out? Bucky. The tattoo guy.  
"Hmm...", I fake pondered his offer.  
"Your next work will be half off.", he proposed.  
"Deal. As long as I get to hear more about the toothbrush situation.", I snickered.  
"Nope. Deal's off. You fucked it up." I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it", he fake sobbed.  
"Good going, Steve. You're the first man in the history of the universe to make James Barnes cry.", Natasha teased.  
"That's not true.", he blonde man, Clint, said. "Remember that guy you were working on and you hit his nerve or something and elbowed you in the nose?"  
Bucky nodded slowly as if he was in pain just thinking about it.  
"Yeah.", he breathed out. "Charged that bastard extra for my emergency room visit."  
All of us chatted for a bit while Natasha did my piercing. Once the silver bar was in and the balls were attached to each side, I pulled my shirt on, being extra careful not to catch the bar.  
I looked through a few tattoos of magazines while Bucky cleaned up his space. Apparently, he moves like a slug when he isn't working and it took him at least half an hour to clean some needles and put stuff in drawers.  
"Ready?", he said as he grabbed his jacket off the counter.  
"Have been for the past twenty minutes.", I countered.  
"Where do you want to go?", he asked.  
"How much time do you have?"  
"I've got all night.", he smirked.  
"Great. I know a great little dive bar across town. The owner loves me." We exited the shop and walked into the parking lot. "Do you have a car?"  
"Yeah. It's a little old so I hope you have money for a cab if we break down.", he laughed. We climbed into his pickup and he started the engine. The A/C rattled and it made me jump. "Don't worry, I won't let it hurt you."  
"Shut up". It only took a few minutes to get across town to the bar. Iron Man was a small place in the middle of a strip mall. Not many people would pay it any mind, but I'm sure it would be packed if people could see the inside. Sure, Tony, the owner, was a little over the top at times, but the decor added to the elegant feel.  
Bucky's boots clicked against the shiny granite floors and the soft yellow light highlighted his facial structure.  
"Hey, Captain!" I look away from Bucky and look to the brown-haired man.  
"Hey, Tony. Can we grab a table?"  
"Yeah, I'll send the new girl over", he winked. We sat at a small table in the corner of the bar, away from everyone else.  
"Captain?", he said from behind his menu.  
"Huh?", I said, more preoccupied with the mozzarella sticks.  
"Why does he call you Captain?"  
"Oh...uh", I blushed.  
"You have to tell me.", he mock-whined. "Please!"  
"Fine, fine. I was here by myself and I... went a little overboard with the rum. You see that table over there, the one with the red top." He nodded. "I fell on that one and broke it. Tony said he wouldn't throw it away. He had it fixed so it would mock me every time I came in." At that, Bucky laughed loudly.  
"O-h, Steve!", Bucky clutched his left peck and threw his head back.  
"Like you've never done anything stupid when you were drunk.", I rolled my eyes. Before we could continue our conversation, the new waitress, Wanda, walked up.  
"You seem to be having a good time.", she said with a light Russian accent. "What can I get you?"  
"We'll take the mozzarella sticks and fries.", he gave her a dazzling smile. "And two Blue Hawaiians.", he said with a wink directed at me. Wanda wrote down our orders and walked off.  
"Do you want me to break another table?", I leaned back and crossed my arms.  
"I won't let you get that drunk.", he smirked.  
Wanda delivered our food and it was gone in a matter of minutes. We were talking about the "good ol' days" even though we're in out twenty's.  
Half an hour and two more drinks later, we were thanking Tony and Wanda and exiting the bar. When we got to Bucky's truck, he unlatched the tailgate and hopped up, gesturing for me to do the same. With a slight struggle, I pulled myself up and sat next to him. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag.  
"Do you smoke?", he asked.  
"No, uh... I couldn't really. With my Asthma and shit." Bucky nodded softly and put the bag away.  
Then, I found myself tangled in a web of lies.  
"I have been high before, though."  
"Really? What'd you use." I thought for a second.  
"Edibles. I think it was a cookie I ate."  
"No shit! I have some back at my place. I mean, if you're interested. I don't know if you have work tomorrow or something...", he trailed off. He's cute when he's nervous.  
"I'd love to. I took off of work tomorrow. Not sure how I'd feel after this.", I pointed to my freshly pierced nipple. He gave me that Hollywood smile and we climbed into the truck.  
His apparent wasn't too far, and he lived on the second floor so it was a relatively quick travel. We stumbled through his door and crashed onto the couch. We were giggling about the Christmas wreath in his neighbor's door even though it was April.  
Once we settled down, he got up and took a bag from a cupboard.  
"I've got gummy bears, worms and a chocolate bar. What do you want?", he said while holding up multiple bags.  
"Worms are my favorite. You seem like a bear kind of guy.", I joked. He tossed me the bag and I picked out the gummy worms. Bucky flopped down next to me as I popped a red and yellow one in my mouth. Bucky tilted his bag towards me and cocked an eyebrow. I reached in and picked up a blue one, probably blue raspberry, and place it on Bucky's outstretched tongue. Before I could move my finger away, he licked the tip.  
"Tease.", I joked.  
"It's my favorite pastime.", he replied. He turned on his TV and The Office was on.  
"Yes!", he exclaimed.  
"Are you an Office fan too?"  
"Hell yeah. Who's your favorite?"  
"Normally I would say Dwight, but if I'm being honest, Andy is my favorite. Let me guess... yours is Jim?"  
He put his hands up in a "surrender" motion. "You got me."  
"Predictable.", I mock-scoffed. That was the last thing that was said after the commercial break ended.  
During the episode, we ate a few more gummies and cuddled up. Angela was talking about her cats for the fifth time when I started to feel the effects of the edibles. I looked to Bucky to find him already looking at me.  
"What?", I smiled.  
"What?", he copied.  
"You're a dork."  
"And you're not?", I teased. He smirked and put hie hand on my bony thigh. I looked down and he slid it up to my zipper. I shuddered at his touch and blushed furiously.  
"Do you want this?", he asked. We were high enough to feel good, but sober enough to make decisions.  
"Yeah.", I breathed out.  
"I have to tell you, Steve... I don't do one night stands. I don't care if it leads to a relationship or a friendship, it doesn't matter, but it's not gonna be a one time thing.", he said seriously.  
"I don't do them either. Not everyone gets my 'twink' ass.", I said honestly.  
"Good, cause I need this regularly.", he smirked. He palmed me through my jeans and slowly unzipped them. I lifted up my hips and he slid my pants down.  
I slightly regretted my choice of underwear, the red in spangly pattered matched my blush. Bucky laughed at my embarrassment and pulled down his own pants to reveal his white boxers with little red starts speckled over them.  
We both started laughing but they quickly turned into moans as we groped each other. His tongue prodded against my lips and pressed against my own muscle. His hand slid from my waist down to the swell of my ass and he tugged at the baggy fabric. I pushed his shirt up and felt his hard muscles. I moved to kiss his neck but he pushed me back onto the couch.  
He practically pounced on me and pulled my shirt over my head.  
"I've been waitin' to get my hands on you. Holy shit. You're fucking gorgeous.", he praised.  
"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." I grabbed his cheeks, his light stubble scratching my hands, and pulled him down to meet my lips. He groaned and deepened the kiss while he ghosted his fingers over my tattoo.  
It was still sensitive and I gasped at the contact.  
"Buck!", I gasped and pulled away.  
"Hm?", he hummed.  
"I need you. Please, you got to fuck me."  
"Just let me see it.", he said breathily. He slid down my body so he was eye-level with his artwork. "Looks so good on you." He looked up at me with big eyes. "Can I touch it?" I nodded. He pressed a soft kiss to it and I groaned.  
"Shit. Do that again."And he did. He kissed and licked a sucked on my tender skin until I was begging him to fuck me. I hadn't had many sexual experiences, but this was, by far, the best.  
He gave it one last nibble and pulled away. He stumbled off the couch and took a condom from the side table drawer and rolled in down his length. He returned to the couch and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his left arm firmly around my waist so I wouldn't fall. He must of had lube in the couch because I heard a loud click and felt something cold and wet touch my back.  
Bucky circled my hole with a slick finger and gently pressed it in. I moaned at the intrusion and he chuckled.  
"Relax, babydoll. I've got you.", he cooed. He slipped another finger beside the previous and scissored them. Once he deemed I was open enough, he wiped the remaining lube on his cock and poked the head against my hole.  
"For the love of God, fuck me!", I whined. He complied and entered me in one smooth motion. Although he stretched me, my ass still slightly burned because he is that big.  
"Tight.", he grunted. He pressed his finger on my hole, where our bodies are connected, causing an entirely new feeling. Bucky started to move and the pressure (and the weed) made the burn a distant memory.  
"Buck-e!", I groaned. He rubbed my back and shushed me.  
"I've got ya, baby. I'll make you feel real good." Our pace started off slow but gradually sped up until his hips were slamming up against my ass.  
I felt like I was floating and the only thing I could think about was Bucky. His movements, the pleasure he was giving me, the way he smelled, his voice. He would say things like "Fuck, Stevie. You're so hot" or "You're squeezin' my cock so good" and "I'm gonna cum so hard."  
During our frantic fuck-fest, he reached his other arm around my waist and started to jerk my cock. I like to think of myself as an expert in hand-jobs because I have been giving them to myself for almost 14 years, but he was freakishly good at this.  
My breaths were ragged and I thought I was going to pass out.  
"Buck, 'm gonna cum.", I gasped. I could feel him nodding against my neck.  
"I'm close too. God, you feel so good."  
I could feel his hips stutter beneath me and his grip on my dick tighten. "I'm coming. Fuck...", he hissed.  
I could feel his condom fill with his cum as I rode him through it. When he came down from his high, he stilled his hips and jerked my cock as fast as he could.  
"Bucky, fuckin' hell.", I moaned. A few strokes later and I was squirting my cum over my chest and belly. I fell back as rested my head on Bucky's shoulder. He gently picked me up and pulled me off his dick, placing me next to him.  
He took off his condom and threw it away, then focused his attention on me. He cleaned the lube off my ass with some tissues and tossed them away too. After we were both clean, he draped me over his body. I laid my face on his tattooed chest and looked up at him. His eyes were sparkling despite the late hour that it was. We were both just staring at each other. He was beautiful. Well, I already knew that, but now I can really look.  
He had bright blue eyes, sinful red lips and soft stubble on his cheeks. His long hair was fluffy and tangled in his ear ring on his right ear. His chest was covered in tattoos but only a few creeped up his neck, so they could be concealed if needed. Smart.  
"I know I'm pretty, but you're staring.", he smirked and tightened his arms around me.  
"You're staring back." He smiled softly and let his eyes drift closed. "Buck, I gotta be honest..." He hummed in response. "I've never been high before."  
"Wha'?", he questioned.  
"I lied. I've never been high. I'm sorry." I expected him to be mad, or at the very least, annoyed. Instead of him giving me some kind of disappointed sigh, he started giggling.  
"Why are you laughing?", I asked, feeling slightly offended.  
"You're such a fuckin' punk. You thought I didn't know that? Hate to break it to you, Stevie, but you're a terrible liar.", he said through fits of laughter. I rolled my eyes and started to laugh.  
After a while of laying in comfortable silence, his breath hitched and he looked down at me.  
"Let's go to bed. I'd much rather stay here but I don't have to have a sore neck for all of eternity.", he smiled. I nodded and stood up and he did the same. He took my hand and laced our fingers together and lead us to his bedroom.  
The walls were painted a coral red (who am I kidding, it was pink) and the floor was dark oak. His bed was unmade and the soft blue sheets were a mess but I could care less. We both flopped down and rolled towards each other. Our legs were tangled together and we were both on the edge of sleep.  
"Do me a favor?", he whispered.  
"Hm?"  
"Don't wake me up unless you have breakfast made." We both laughed quietly.  
"Night, Buck."  
"Sleep well, Stevie.", he said as he kissed my nose.  
That tattoo was definitely worth it.


End file.
